


Severus Escape

by Dawnfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfaith/pseuds/Dawnfaith
Summary: Severus has decided enough is enough and chooses to go on adventure about his inheritance and where it will lead him from being a Slytherin and into being just him
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	1. Starting of views

Severus looked into the mirror feeling like something was missing in his life but he couldn't figure out what that something was so he went along with the basic day, Being the Bat of the dungeon and Greasy Git. After the battle of the first war He was doing what he loved the most making potions for his own enjoyment without stress of worrying about the Dark Lord's return. The Potters Had Survived and were expecting a new member hopefully it will keep away from him.....Severus sighed closing his book keeping his bookmark on the edge. Yes Severus had lost his only friend but he tried to apologize but Lily didn't want to hear his excuses of why he said that blasted word....He was a fool but you can't change back time unless you had a time turner

Severus was alone and he'll die alone as he was promised ever since his birth into the world made for wizards and witches..."What is the point in lying here for dust to collect into my house! I have better things than to live in spinners end!" With the determination in his heart Severus Snape started packing his bags with the imagination of going to a villa with potion ingredients for free and isolated without Dumbledore, Voldemort, The Potters and Blasted Magic! HE WON'T BE COMING BACK!


	2. Severus and Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally realize that his inheritance actually goes beyond the border of Spinners end and he's ready to find what his life is worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I'll keep writing if I'm able to when I'm done with school

Severus Finally got off the boat that took him to his friend's town in the south called "Soul border" This town is rumored to be filled with people who have a different story and why they came here. His old friend King Paul Chester was a Gryffindor in his years at Hogwarts, He didn't believe the rules of Slytherins being death eaters but the truth was He was called the Grey Lord. The Light Lord being Dumbledore, The Dark Lord Obviously Voldemort and Then you have Paul The Grey Lord of the lands. He refused to stop being friends with Severus because he knew Severus needed someone to cherish him and keep him happy, Severus shook his head from the flashback smiling as he pass a window filled with toys for the children his looks have changed among the days on the boat. His once Crooked nose no longer had a hook so it looked straight, His hair wasn't actually Greasy it was silky and he took off the clip he was hiding and let loose his hair that reached all the way to his feet, His once Black eyes were filled with joy and had a story to tell, His whole body had changed to look feminine and he didn't mind.

Severus reached the Palace gates the metal bright white for everyone to cheer when they see King Paul, Severus was looking forward to seeing Paul again while he walking down the blue carpet of the huge palace. Paul was still handsome as he remembered Brown hair that was always tied up in braids and feathers from him claiming the title of the Grey lord, His Lavender eyes bright but with a hint of protective aura around it, His body screamed danger but when you heard his voice all you could think about was having the guts to ask him to make you Queen.

Severus cleared his throat to gain his attention Paul looked up from his paperwork in his office smiling at severus like he was the most beautiful person he's ever seen, "Severus welcome to my home again! It's been years since the last time I saw you, So can I get you anything?"

Severus smiled "Paul you moron! As the Grey Lord you don't always have to give, Why not take?" 

Paul Stared at Severus Solemnly but his smile never wavered from his eyes "To Give is Taking....I Give Everybody hope and they Take that hope to create something new" Paul sighed standing up from his desk and walked around finally standing near severus

"Tell Me Severus how long has it been since we lasted held each other like brothers, Before you lost your friendship with Lily Evans.....Oh that's right she took that friendship for granted and dated your bully James Potter, Don't you feel upset?" 

Severus Took a deep breath and looked up at Paul's weary face, He was taller than him and that added to his power.

"Paul I came to you because I wanted to get away from it all and start anew, After the first Wizarding war I realized I had nobody left except you who wouldn't use me to gain power. Paul....Can we please hug like the last time on the train before we parted I know I'm asking for took much but please I need-" Paul took Severus into his arms as he cried out to the unfairness of his tragic story.

"Severus your inheritance is beautiful like a Phoenix in the valley, That poor bird was captured and used to heal against their will. That Phoenix will rise though and Take back what's theirs!" Paul pulled away from severus smiling "You are a Soul Singer, You Sing a story that will catch people to look at you and when you finally catch them you can either Steal their magic or give them a blessing....Severus you're special and I'll always keep you safe" Severus sniffles laughing 

"This is like the fifth time I've cried Paul but you're right! I won't be crying anymore" Severus felt better and he knew the days without people asking for his Potions would be amazing 

Back with James and Lily

Lily had just given birth to their son Harry James Potter and was bright with life as she held her son for the first time never realizing that James was thinking of a way to find Severus Snape back home and to have him be part of the family....James couldn't help but hold Lily everytime she looked at her old photos with her best friend, James felt disgusted with his behavior all those years ago and he swore that he'll make his family whole! With or Without Severus Tobias Snape....He just needed time to write a letter or send his Stag.

With Dumbledore 

Dumbledore looked at the letter in his hand his icy blue iris glaring at the paper angrily Severus had left the morning after the battle without saying goodbye to anyone not like the Death Eater had anywhere to go, It was he who stood at his trial, It was He who took him In and gave him a home! That filthy death eater should've been more grateful.....He had plans to make, The Portraits all look at each other and thought "Way to go Severus!" Fawkes thrilled happily thinking "Wonderful my Ancestors new power has finally passed down to another. Please hurry and find a way to save him" The Founders and Lady Magic heard Fawkes Plead and vowed to help the caged bird in helping Severus Snape the first Soul Singer of the Wizarding world, They were Rare and could carry children if they please. Trying to force a Soul Singer to do anything harmful will get you killed by the mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing has given me knowledge of imagination and can use it to get rid of any shattering lies


	3. James And Lily Misson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily worry about Harry while Dumbledore tries to find Severus to get him back to be his, What will happen now that severus feels free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul Raven Chester - Grey Lord, Brother to Severus and Doesn't mind fighting for him even if it'll kill him.

Severus Was laying on a blue pillow in Paul's chambers relaxing while his Friend braided his hair into a crown as the village would be celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord, He was excited for once in his life to dance and eat without being judged. Paul helped Severus to his feet smiling his White Plain shirt and black pants standing out in the moonlight, Severus looked into the mirror shocked his hair in a crown but Paul actually added a Flower Crown filled with Sunflowers and Roses. Severus refused to wear normal clothes so he settled wearing a White Dress that reached down to feet and the Frills moved as he twirled around laughing, Paul offered his arm "You ready to party with the town? They've been waiting to see you again!" Said Paul as he led Severus out the room, That's right it's been about Three Weeks since he came to the Soul Border to escape his life of Servitude to Both Lords. But Severus vowed he would not bow to anyone anymore....He's free to do what he please. "Yes Paul I rather enjoyed our dances together during Yule at Hogwarts" The Fond memories of him and Paul dancing in the middle of the Great Hall not paying attention to the haters that were jealous of him dancing with the very popular Gryffindor in the whole school. Paul and Severus chuckled as they ran towards the village hearing the excitement in Everybody as they danced and played music Without fear of Death Eaters coming to ruin their fun "Severus as King of the Soul Border and Friend to you i ask that you dance with me for old times come into my mind and I cherish our brotherhood do you accept?"

Severus Took Paul's hand nodding as he led them to the middle of the circle as they danced into the moonlight the Bonfire lighting the features as they followed the beat to the drums, When a slow dance started they came together closing their eyes enjoying the presence of the Pitter patter of their hearts coming together, The fireworks boomed loud and clear spelling a message as Severus stared up into the sky the message read "Welcome Home Severus!" Severus laughed kissing Paul's cheek whispering a sweet Thank You in his ear, All Paul Did was kiss Severus Forehead and Swore inside his head "I'll protect my little brother from a different house and family but he's still the same when we first met" That night they enjoyed their Reunion after so many years apart from each other never revealing that It might become a nightmare in their hearts to lose each other again so soon. Severus laid in his bed that night happy that he actually went out in a dress and nobody said anything to him but the children actually enjoyed his stories of being a spy and about Hogwarts, Severus fell asleep with one thought in his head "I love it here"

With Paul ~

Paul Came out of the shower drying his hair as he walked towards his owl Filo His bright Grey Feathers hiding his Silver talons from sight. Filo delivered a letter and flew off into the night probably to go hunt his favorite meal, Paul opened the letter reading the message he crumbled it and threw the piece of trash into the fire, "No Lord Potter I shall not have you hurt Severus Ever Again I vow to you that Severus is safer with me, Stay away from him" Sends his Patronus the Tiger Roaring baring it's teeth as it ran out the window.

The Letter~

"Dear Snivellus....I mean Severus Snape it has come to my attention that Lily has Started Missing you in her life and I want to make a deal with you....Please Be my Son's babysitter and you can be near Lily as much as you want, I don't want to fight please Believe me I can't lie as Lord Potter. I await your response 

Sincerely, Lord James Fleamont Potter, House of the Powerful Potter, Husband Of Lily Potter and Father to Harry James Potter"

With James and Lily~ 

"James you do realize that Sirius won't like this" Said Lily as she rocked Harry slowly as he dift off to sleep

"I know Lily but I have this gut feeling that something is missing in our family, Besides don't you miss him?" James was Extremely Angry at Dumbledore for his part in making Severus disappear after the war

Lily Sniffled wiping her tears as she placed Harry in his cot, She Had Missed Severus..They were close and one word shouldn't have affected her so much but was she really in the wrong for not accepting his apology at that moment "James I'm tired of being strong but if Severus is really our missing puzzle piece in this family then I beg you, Find him quickly" 

James sighed holding Lily close to him as she wept for the years she ignored him or didn't believe him...James felt guilty for how the Marauders treated others not in Gryffindor especially in Severus Snape...He will apologize and make it up to him, He swore to his Magic and Family.

With Dumbledore~ 

"WHERE IS SEVERUS SNAPE!" Shouted Dumbledore as he slammed his fists on the table, in order for a Soul Singer to be found is to for that Soul Singer to sing for only a few seconds....Dumbledore had Spies everywhere and nobody has found him, He tried getting into contact with the Grey Lord since he knew they have been friends in Hogwarts but all he got was a punch in the nose and the words "Not a chance in my Kingdom Dumbledore watch your magic for it will not survive" Storming away. Dumbledore wanted to cause pain to someone and with the Dark Lord Returning all he had to do is make a fake Prophecy and he'll be famous again...All he needed was Snape. Maybe he shouldn't have made that death eater scared of him but he needed his powers to make potions and heal him, "Severus Snape you were mine the moment your mother died by that Damn Muggle Tobias!" Dumbledore remembered the last time he tortured Severus with only a few Crucio "Mine all Mine" Carved into his Hand by a blood Quill that Dumbledore kept hidden 

With Lady Magic~ 

She watched Dumbledore Plan and her heart broke when hearing about what that madman had done, She would save her Protégé, "My Blessing will be hard on Dumbledore, Death you know what to do" Death Growled hating the Deathly hallows but if Lady Magic saw that they were needed then he couldn't refuse. It will be the end of Dumbledore and the Beginning of Severus but what Death needed was to help the Potter family escape Dumbledore clutches "Lady Magic i have a plan to get the Potters free from the Old Lemon Man" Lady raised her hand and Death smirked "Why Not lead them to the Grey Lord Faction and then Severus would have his mates and a family?"

Lady Magic pondered this explanation and smiled "That could work but we must destroy Dumbledore first then Severus will have to start singing on his own." Death bowed to his Smart and Wise Lady "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds out the truth and refuses to return but what's really stopping him from accepting his Soul Singer powers?


	4. Severus Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Writes Poetry about his life

_Don't Stick your hand in that fire, You'll lose it slow and painfully_

_Don't Hold back your tears they'll just make your vision blurry_

_Calling for help never goes the way it's supposed to so you heal yourself_

_I need someone to clutch my hand and pray for me_

_The Grey King has the authority_

_He saved me in Hogwarts_

_He's saving me now_

_I don't regret meeting him, He's been loyal and kind_

_Should've been a Badger now that's what I wagered_

_But he's proven not all lions are out to kill snakes in the grass_

_So he gets a free pass as my brother from a different mother_

Severus Understood that writing about his friend did help forgetting about Lily and James but was he truly safe from the world itself, Paul tapped Severus on his shoulder smiling bringing his tea "Thanks Brother" Blushing looking away. Paul fought against his rights as brother but also as leader of Grey should he not Tell Severus about the message but that wouldn't be truthful, He couldn't hurt Severus even more "Severus I got a letter from James Potter Last Night asking about where you've been and if you wanted to return for Lily....I tore the letter and sent a Patronus back saying that you wouldn't be going back. I'm sorry I was selfish instead of going to you" Paul seemed broken about what he had done but all Severus cared about was that Paul still defended him when he didn't have to "Paul Thank you for recognizing my feelings on trust, I would've done the same thing to that damn letter but also sent a hex with it"

Paul squeezed Severus shoulder "When are you going to meet him and Lily? Also the Baby was born his name Harry James Potter" Severus sighed knowing even if he did escape from James it would hurt not speaking to Lily for years "I'll meet them tomorrow at Potter Mansion, Tell them I'll arrive at 7 with you in attendance" Paul smiled and bounced out of the room laughing 

Severus shakes his head at his friend Childish behavior but the weather was getting colder this season so taking a Sled would be fun, Getting up stretching his arms over his head Severus was living in the village for Three months now and he didn't mind to show Lily what it was like to be free from Hogwarts.

_With Dumbledore_

Dumbledore was busy with getting information on Severus which was a challenge but two more days and it will be complete for testing, Holding up a vial filled with a smoky Golden hue was a Potion that had the potential to make sure that Severus never knows about his mates forever. Chuckling to himself lightening striked his window shattering the glass into pieces "Lady Magic is angry I wonder why..."

_With The Potters_

"LILY HE'S COMING TOMORROW AT SEVEN!" 

"Are you sure? James?"

James Stood in the kitchen waving a letter in the air his smiling being infectious with his son and Wife, "Yes Lily Read it yourself!" 

Lily took the Letter and read 

_To The Potters_

_Severus shall meet with all of you tomorrow at Seven please don not judge Severus or I'll be forced to take action you've been warned_

Doesn't say who's the sender but it did say Severus was coming 

"OH THIS IS GREAT!" Harry babbles at the letter playing with it as lily spins him around laughing along with James

Now they'll finally have a family

_Lady Magic_

How dare that man ruin her chances of getting Severus with his mates, Dumbledore needed to go and fast before it was too late "Death Report" 

Death stood up with a paper in his hands 

"That Potion is called Rye of Light, The name is misleading but it has the affects of killing the bond of a natural breeder with it's mate" Death thought the Potion was sickening. Not Even himself would go that far to stop a mating

Lady Magic blasted her magic at the crystal ball shattering it into dust "DUMBLEDORE WILL PAY I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT, DEATH TELL EVERY CREATURE WHAT HAS BEEN CREATED BUT MUST NOW BE DESTROYED!" 

Death walked towards Lady Magic kissing her Right Cheek "My Beauty you must be calm, He shall not ruin what you have created." Lady Magic blushed nodding leaning into Death 

Death Himself held a thought in his head Away from his Secret Love _Over my dead body he'll run without his head for wasting all that beautiful Magic we created together_

Together they'll stop this Mad Man and Voldemort


	5. Lament of Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has finally decided to visit the Potters after many months, His powers as a Soul Singer will choose his first choices in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone was excited for my upcoming chapter and I'm sorry it's been long! But when you have a new idea and afraid to post it.....You freak out! Enjoy!

Severus was sitting in the Moonlight on Paul's beautiful Silver Sled the cushions all pale blue and the sound of wolves howling tonight, Wearing the purple cloak that Paul gave him had the Grey Lord Crest embroidered with Severus favorite words "Friend never Foe" The Snow was falling gracefully in his palm like it was a feather. Never melting straight away just sitting there cute and alone, Paul chuckled seeing my expression filled with Childishly Delight at the snow "You ready for a ride with me? It's gonna take a few hours until we get to Potter Manor" Paul patted the invisible creatures but to me they were beautiful, Hooves and their bodies made of Glass someone would've thought they were nothing but snow creatures of mystical legends. "Yes I'm ready but make sure to not crash!" The Fond memories of snow always made Severus happy but he couldn't live knowing that he'll die by a sled ride. Paul Snorted and sat next to me taking the leather straps gently saying "Let's go!" Chuckling as the Glacier Reindeers moved slowly at first but picking up speed, Paul took out his metal Harmonica blowing into the holes as he starts to sing

_Severus Lament~_

_A Man with Silky Black hair Hides behind the Wind_

_He says life's not fair on the Whim, But that's not true at all_

_His Brother Paul will show that the world not too small_

_Sing with me Dum Dum Dee Dee For Severus Lament_

Laughing I start the next Verse for Paul as we get closer to our destination in the night Wolves running next to Sled barking 

_OH Paul was a Jolly Fellow the only one Severus has Seen_

_He sent him a ticket and luggage saying come follow me_

_Afraid to been seen as the new Queen, Paul insisted that they explain to the town what happened to poor Severus_

Paul and Severus stood up together in the sled yelling out the last verses to the Tale that brought them together 

_Brothers, Lovers, Friends We'll never meet our end_

_Standing together to stop Dumbledore and Voldemort_

_Will be our Demand! Now this is the End of Severus Lament!_

Tap dancing together Laughing as the sled stops to their destination, The Sun already up and the Wolves gone back into their Dens Severus Hops off the Sled petting the creatures "Thank you for this marvelous ride beauties" Paul takes his Elbow leading him up the grand staircase of Potter Manor. Knocking on the door they wait until hearing shouting in the house James opened the door quickly his hair still a mess after all these years and glasses that are slipping down his nose, James ushered us in the house shouting for Lily to come down "Severus it's great to see you again after all these years, Who might this be?" James asked glaring at Paul like he's not worthy to be near him "Mr. Potter this is my brother Paul Chester or as people call him The Grey Lord" James blushes coughing at the introduction "My apologies I didn't know you would be bringing him with you" Lifting an eyebrow at James Stupidity I start to say something until I'm engulfed into warm arms and the smell of Jasmine and Orange "Oh Severus! It's so great to see you again!" Lily Pulls away sniffles laughing, looking at her I forget being formal because I missed her terribly so "Lily it's great to see you after all these years and I want to apologize for what I said" Lily took out a piece of paper handing it to me

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Dumbledore has been giving Hate and Despise Severus Snape potions during our last year at Hogwarts please formally call us if you feel something else isn't right with your mind! Sincerely, Bank accountant Jeze_

Severus hands the paper to Paul "I knew Dumbledore was evil but to hurt you and your friendship with the one girl who always had your back, It's described as being a Jerk" Paul sneered at the Paper. Severus sniffed the air growling "James, Lily please get your son and his blanket" Lily nods running upstairs to grab her young, Harry whines reaching for Severus Taking the little tyke out of Lily harms Harry Coos poking his nose "Hello There New Potter" Sniffing the Blanket Severus has the information he needs "He's been dosing the Blanket with compulsions and spells Lily, James" James roared with Anger but not at Severus "How could he! Why would he!" Lily sobbed whispering "It's because the Prophecy he heard of James that's why!" Severus was looking at Paul for answers "Yesterday Dumbledore gave the whole world hope and despair saying The Dark Lord will return for the Boy who lived which is Harry James Potter" Harry had fallen asleep in Severus arms, Sitting on the Red Loveseat across from Lily and James "I have a plan but we need to first get in contact with our Gringotts Bank, Dumbledore has gone too far" James,Lily and Paul determined to help Harry agreed

_Dumbledore_

Dumbledore sucking on a lemon drop chuckled looking at the letter on his desk in the Headmaster office

_The Day of the Enemy is upon us, You shall be rewarded for the Ritual until then~Gellert_

Perfect once the war starts and ends with his Fake Death he'll take over the entire world this Winter! Dumbledore sighed Dreaming about Sitting on a throne with skulls and Severus on his Lap "Mine all Mine"

_Lady Magic_

"Finally they have met once more and I changed my plans for this, Death report!" Death stepped forward "Everybody has been told and are furious with Dumbledore but they will hold back until the war" Death smirked fixing his black hair. Lady Magic nodded taking out a Red chest with gold locks, Death eyes widen at the box that held the most important thing for Soul Singers "No You can't be serious" 

Lady Magic Shook her head opening the box revealing the Crown of Soul Singers The Jewels all smoky and yet bright, The Metal having different runes engraved making beautiful patterns "Death we must give it to Severus when the time us right." Death nodded the Crown called Soul Killer was filled with the Souls of the Dark and that's why the Jewels were so Smoky, This will be Dumbledore Downfall. Death Shuddered the last time he went near the thing it almost killed him because he had Guilty souls Dust Bones on his Cloak _I wouldn't want to be Dumbledore right now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you want to read more different Paul or Severus Songs!


	6. Severus Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds out who his mates are after all this time but will Paul still wanna be his Brother after the truth is shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for now! My next Update will hopefully be on Bottom Severus Parody, I literally had no time for a few days but once school is back in session It will be over. Sorry to those excited about my stories

_Severus Mind_

_Make an effort and get to know James Potter before killing him...But my heart hurts everytime I think about hurting him and this little babe in my arms. Harry James Potter, The Boy who Lived, The boy who will defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort before the time is up. Paul is still arguing with James about Peter Pettigrew and how if James didn't have his invisibly cloak during the raid he and Lily could've died. Thank Lady Magic for that...It's such a blessing to know The Potter Family survived unlike the Longbottoms...I still tear up everytime I hear about Frank and Alice going Insane just to protect NevilleSeverus Mind_

"So that's why Dumbledore wanted the invisibly Cloak" Paul sneered remembering the tales of the Three brothers who cheated Death 

James was shaking in fear, Not only had he almost lost his family, He almost gave more power to Dumbledore "We must warn the Order about Dumbledore. His Crimes are more worst than Gellert" Standing up to rush and Call to the Order, Paul stopped him quickly "Do you truly believe that The Order of the Phoenix would betray the sole person who created the group in the first place?"

James hadn't thought about that he's been on edge ever since learning that Dumbledore tried to harm his family along with Voldemort and Peter....Just the thought of that rat made his blood boil but Peter must've had an excuse for why he did it in the first place. He'll have to ask Sirius and Remus but he needed to make sure that Severus knew that he and Lily loved him secretly all those years before the bullying and that horrible spell. "Then what do you suggest we do? Dumbledore will get suspicious if we don't show up tonight alive and well! Alice and Frank didn't get so lucky!" James screamed out his frustration on Paul like he didn't care if this man was the Grey Lord in the Wizengamot He just needed to let out his anger.

Paul understood why James was angry about the injustice in all this Chaos but what was you supposed to tell a man who lost his Mentor to Darkness itself "James I'll say this once and only once okay? There is a balance between those three Gellert, Albus and Tom all had something in common. They want the one thing they can't have right now until everyone is terrified of them to the point of death, They want to be King....Once their King the world will Crumble and Fall Peter was a victim of This he wanted what you, Sirius and Remus had Hope, Freedom and Happiness. The world isn't about magical Creatures it's about Lady Magic and what she hoped would be an end to selfish acts" 

Lily hearing about this smiled and nodded looking towards Severus who was still talking softly to Harry like he was more important than Dumbledore himself, Standing up and embracing Paul like an friend

"Thank you Paul it seems Severus was right to go to you when he needed help and as a fellow Gryffindor you deserve the house you was placed in...Me and James haven't shown our Appreciation to Severus all those years when he was Secretly helping Remus with his Wolf Problems" 

Paul Went to say something until the floo flashed green and Dumbledore head pop right in "James my lad can we please have a talk it's about Voldemort and Peter! It's an emergency please bring Lily and Harry with you to Hogwarts" James held his breath looking at Paul and Severus using his eyes saying "Go to the closet and hide there he won't see you, You'll be able to listen to our conversation here" Pushing Severus, Harry and Paul inside the closet shutting the door quickly.

"Albus can we please have the meeting here, Harry is outside with Padfoot and Moony they went to the park" Lily opened the Floo to let Dumbledore in even though she wanted to hit the man with her High Heel and throw him in The pool filled with Floating rubber Duckies and they all explode in Glitter 

Dumbledore came in wearing a bright colored neon pink robe smiling his beard braided and set in front of his chest "James, Lily I was hoping to hold Harry and take a look at his scar I fear it might be filled with darkness and he might experience painful visions of Voldemort" James crossed his arms "Dumbledore with all due Respect shouldn't you be worried about the Longbottoms more than us? Neville is living without his Mother and Father and he might have nightmares" 

Dumbledore eyes dimmed thinking about the Longbottom boy, Yes he wasn't Squib but He wasn't as strong as Harry hopeful that James will come around when he mentioned his Son protection "James i come here for the greater good and Neville will be fine, Have any of you heard about Severus and where he is" James and Lily took out their wands pointing it at Dumbledore saying the words together 

"We the Potter Family hereby Decree that the Dumbledore house isn't welcomed in the Potter household Glorious Estate and he shall stay away from our family, Severus Tobias Snape our mate is under our protection if Albus Dumbledore lays one hand on mate we shall kill and not have any punishment. Harry James Potter our son shall be known far and wide as the Grey Lord Apprentice and will no longer have anything to do with Albus Dumbledore, that is our Decree thank you lady Magic, So Mote it be for all eternity" Grey,Blue,White,Gold and Black lights flashed as one Pushing Dumbledore out the house 

"NOOOO!" Screamed Dumbledore but it was too late to take back their words, They must protect what is theirs looking towards the closet Paul,Severus and Harry all stared at them shocked well the latter only wanted to eat. Handing lily Harry, Severus looked at both of them shocked "Mate?" His Magic felt full and free when hearing James and Lily Protect Him and Harry. James looked at Paul and bowed "Paul Chester please accept the Potters into the Grey Faction" Paul took James into his arms smiling "I, Hereby Decree that James Potter and Lily Potter are part of the Grey Faction and should something happen to them their Son Harry James Potter and Mate Severus Tobias Snape shall be kept safe in my home forevermore, So Mote it be" James sniffled wiping his eyes and felt his hair change along with Lily and Harry

James hair was long and Snow White braided into one ponytail, A Blue Feather Poking out, Lily hair was still red but with tints of Silver and was more curly with a White Feather, Harry Hair turned Silver with Hints of Snow and Brown They Knew when Harry gain more hair he would have it braided with a Gold Feather. Paul stared at Severus Solemnly Falling for your enemies is the hardest part but when realizing they had loved you more than Dumbledore was the worst 

Lily and James Turned Towards Severus offering their hands to him "Severus do you accept to be our mate for all eternity?" Severus looked Towards Paul "Paul What should I do? My Soul Singer powers want to accept and share the magic" Paul kissed Severus Forehead "A Slytherin isn't the only one who is afraid to Love and Fall, Gryffindors think they can rule and not fall but when someone comes along and share their views they would throw away the crown and leave that room. Severus Don't follow your heart, Follow your Dreams and above all else listen to me Lady Magic can never lie about your soulmates" 

Severus took their hands Falling into their arms sobbing "Why all those years, Why James? Have I done something wrong, Was I not good enough for you and Lily? Was I too Selfish to want more?" James couldn't say anything, Neither could anyone Severus had been alone and the Marauders took everything from him since Day One.

"Severus you calm down first and then we'll talk okay? Just let us hold you for awhile it's been a long day indeed" Paul was yanked into the hug by little Harry giggling, Sighing he embraced the whole group as he knew they would need his support after all the tears are gone

_Dumbledore_

_DAMN THEM ALL I'LL SHOW THEM THAT I'M THE RIGHTFUL RULER TO SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, IT'S TIME TO KILL THE POTTER FAMILY_

_Lady Magic_

Death was kissing Lady Magic on her hand smiling hearing her giggle the plan had worked now it was time to give Severus his Crown on the day Dumbledore called the Order of the Dumplings, Lady Magic sat in Death's Lap kissing his cheek "Your plan worked my dear, You deserve Dumbledore soul after all this is done" 

"I don't need a Soul when I have you here on my lap happy and no anger shown but we must focus on Dumbledore, He can't be allowed near The Grey Coven now that he knows about Severus mates" 

"Dumbledore will fall into the void of darkness and not escape I'm pretty sure Molly and Arthur eldest child knows it's time" Bill Weasley has been hiding under a Glamour and was actually their Son along with the rest of his siblings 

Death smiled remembering all the pain Lady Magic went through to give him heirs, His Wife is strong but her army was even stronger. "Your Sister called and said Fawkes is ready to do the mission" 

Hogwarts was Lady Magic Sister and Spy

It was Time to Burn Dumbledore in Hellfire 

The lights dimmed in the room as two set of eyes glowed white, Speaking in a whisper 

"So Mote it be" 

Darkness will be visible but The Grey Stands out more than Light


End file.
